Palliative care represents one of the most rapidly expanding sectors of health care. Its rapid growth has been accompanied by widespread needs for training of multidisciplinary personnel to work with the unique set of health issues specific to its population of patients - not only those at end-of-life, but also patients with long- term, incurable, chronic and degenerative illnesses. Selected complementary therapies offer significant benefits for reducing suffering and improving quality of life in palliative care patients;however, there currently are no systematic educational offerings on the evidence-based application of such therapies in the palliative care setting. This project will develop the first online continuing education program for palliative care personnel in the evidence-based application of complementary therapies in the palliative care setting. The final product will consist of an interactive course with eight modules;Phase I will develop the web infrastructure for the course, and will then pilot test two modules to establish feasibility of the concept. The specific aims are as follows: Aim 1. Build a website capable of delivering an online interactive educational curriculum. Aim 2. Conduct evidence-based reviews of the literature on the application of complementary therapies to pain and dyspnea in palliative care settings. Aim 3. Incorporate the course content into a structure and form that can be effectively delivered over the website. Aim 4. Conduct peer review evaluation of content to determine fidelity of course content with available evidence. Aim 5. Recruit a multidisciplinary sample of health care personnel practicing in the field of palliative care. Aim 6. Conduct pilot testing of two modules of the program. Aim 7. Evaluate {attitudinal and} learning outcomes and user satisfaction feedback to determine feasibility of the approach. Feasibility of the approach will be determined by success in recruitment, compliance, evidence of meeting user learning objectives, and user satisfaction data. The final product to be developed is an eight- module online educational course for multidisciplinary health professionals in the evidence-based application of complementary therapies in palliative care. Commercial application will be as a continuing education program that is licensed to institutions (care facilities, hospitals, universities, colleges) as well as purchased by individual users (fee-based), with discipline-specific continuing education credits available, all administered over the internet. Impact and Innovation: This will be the first online educational program for palliative care personnel on this topic available in the US. The course will spearhead the expansion of the existing paradigm of palliative care to incorporate evidence-based integration of complementary therapies. Technological innovation includes the employment of fluid updating of content to licensees, which is a new development in online education and particularly important given the rapid rate of emergence of new data. Public health benefit: The course will aid in the improvement of quality of palliative care, benefitting potentially millions of recipients in the most rapidly expanding sector of the health care system. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Palliative care represents one of the most rapidly expanding sectors of health care. Its rapid growth has been accompanied by widespread needs for training of multidisciplinary personnel to work with the unique set of health issues specific to its population of patients - not only those at end-of-life, but also patients with long-term, incurable, chronic and degenerative illnesses. This project will develop the first online continuing education program for palliative care personnel in the evidence-based application of complementary therapies, to enhance patient care and quality of life in the palliative care setting.